official_micromonfandomcom-20200213-history
Learning The Ropes
The Beginning Upon tapping "Story Mode" and "New Game" you are welcomed with the start of the Story line: Character Creation "Howdy Stranger My name is B002 *BEEP*. I'm here to help you get digitized." "That way, you can walk around the world called Pixekai *BEEP*" "In this world you will find all sorts of adventures, Creatures, Mysteries and Excitement!" "Oh! Lets get you started!" "Keep in mind that you can change your avatar within the game whenever you like *BEEP!*" Tap "Start" to begin, enter your username, and then tap "Accept". I've used A.Jenkins07 (of course)! Now you can selecet your gender. Tap your choice and then "Confirm". A confirmation screen appears. Check your details are correct and go ahead and "Confirm". CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE NOW READY TO ENTER THE WORLD OF PIXEKAI....NOW YOUR JOURNEY BEGINS! A New World Welcome to Malks Coding Center, your greated here by B002 again. "Looking neat there! By the way, I'm Malks assistant. My production number is B002, but you can call me... ... B002! HA HA *BEEP* i'm glad to see you are finally functional. Malk detected a strange signal in the area, so he told me to go and investigate. That's how i found you. OH, You look suprised, but don't you worry, Your safety is in my hands. All five of them ... HA HA. Before i go any further, you should meet Malk. He will answer all of your questions." "Come, follow me!" Your character will automatically follow B002 into Professor Malk's Coding Center, where B002 introduces you to Malk for the first time. "Master. I have found the source of the unusual signal." "*SIGH"... Would you please stop calling me Master?" "Yes. Master *BEEP*!" "... ... ... Anyways... What was it?" "Not a "What", but a "Who"." "Hmmm... If you were the source of the unusual readings. Then that means... What you are thinking is correct. You're not in your own world anymore. Come... Follow me. The world you're in now is called Pixekai. In this place, things are not real, but digital. B002, who you met outside. He helps me recive all organic beings from the real world, like yourself. And assigns them an avatar so they can roam Pixekai. He can teach you the basics of this world and how to get around. Go find and talk to him outside. Once you are done, come back and meet me here." Quest 1 - Talk With B002 You have just recived your first Quest! For more information on quests you can go here to get inside details and more, but all will be explained in the Walkthrough as well. HIDDEN ITEM #1 So now with control of you character for the first time, before we choose to head out lets collect our first hidden item. Go to the Blue Box to your right (Just below the blue haired lady in the map image above) and click on the box. The message will read: "Something is hidden beneath the boxs..." HIDDEN ITEM 1 = Standard Chip x1 Even though you don't have access to your inventory right now, this item will register once you recive your backpack from Malk. Now that you are finished in here, head on out, There is nothing of intrest out here at this moment in time so head straight to B002. You will find him to the left hand side in front of the grass patch and fence. Quest 2 - Train with B002 "*BEEP* ok then, let's get you started then! In pixekai, you will find all sorts of Micromon. You can capture them, train them and have them compete in battles. Let's have a simulated battle to teach you all of the Basics. This way, you will see what Micromon are capable of!" "Hey! Over here! In the grass!" Head up and into the grass patch where B002 went and you will instantly begin your first battle...AGAINST B002! :D This battle is a training battle and is simulated to go exactly how they want it to go, just follow the instructions to learn how to catch Wild Micromon. Information boxes explain the layout of the screen, you can also find all this information at our Basics Page here. Start the battle by tapping Scratch, and B002 will attack back. This will give the opportunity to use a Potion for the first time. For more information on healing items in the game, check out the Main items page here. Use your Potion on Ashran, which will put your Ashran back to full health! Now get a second hit on B002 and his health will drop to 18/64. Time to use a Capture Chip for the first time, More information on Chips can be found here. You will successfully capture B002 but unfortunatly you don't get to keep him as he is a main character in the game. View the Party screen to see what happens to Captured Micromon and then get out of there by using "RUN". "But Wait... Ashran is evolving" This was again something that was meant to happen; showing you that once your Micromon reaches a certain level, they will evolve into another form! "See...it's that easy. Congratulations! Remember, train your Micromon well and you will be respected in Pixekai! Know that you know the basics, Go see Malk at the Research Center, I think he has a few more things to help you get started." Quest 3 - Get Items From Malk With control of your character again it's time to head back into Malk's Coding Center as there is nothing to do here for now. Go right and into Malk's Place and talk to Malk. "Ah, i'm glad to see you back in one piece... ha ha ha, Pixekai is filled with strange events and mysteries that even i do not understand. Fo instance... ...We still don't know wheather this is actually a digital world inside of a mobile device, or if mobile devices are just a portal to this world. Worry not, we have highly trained and intelligent personnel investigating this mystery... ...unlike B002 here, ha ha... Of course, we can always use an extra hand. Maybe you'll be able to gather some interesting Micromon data for us in your adventure. So go out there, catch some Micromon, and have fun while you're at it! I guess you'll need some equipment for this. Here, take this." "That is the M-Linker, this device will allow you to come in and out of Pixekai, meaning you can go back to the real world whenever you want. You thought you was trapped here forever? ha ha ha! Also, you use the M-Linker to Save and analyze all of the data from the micromon you have collected. Let's see, you'll also need a backpack..." "Use this backpack to gather and organize your items, i already added items in there so you don't have to start empty. And this next item should get you in shape, Ha ha ha. These Running Shoes will allow you to explore Pixekai more conveniently and get a workout at the same time. By the way, i see you kept the Micromon B002 gave you during the simulated battle. I didn't know it was about to evolve! Please, give it back to me, Will you? ... ... ... ... Tell you what, you give me that special Micromon, and i'll let you choose one from these Micromon i have here. Good! Go ahead and choose your very first Micromon! it will be your companion for life!" Starter Micromon Time to choose your starter: To make the game easy at the start, I recommend using Gust as the first area has Normal/Water type Micromon and Gust is your best advantage against both of these types. In the end, no one can tell you which to choose. All of the starters have their ups and downs, so in the end just pick which ever one you want! Double tap on a Micromon to bring up its description and a small box of information. Once you have decided, click confirm! CONGRATULATIONS!!! YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST MICROMON! Tap Continue to carry on with the story. "Thats one happy fella. Ha ha ha, I can already tell you two will get along just great!" "Okay, so now show me the money. What? You thought i was going to give you all that expensive equipment and Micromon for free? Okay okay... Let's come up with an agreement. Tell you what... If you help me with my research, i'll let you have all of that equipment for free. Your first assignment will be to check out a cave just outside the research center. I detected some strange readings coming from that place just as you arrived. It shouldn't be dangerous, but be careful, OK?" "Good Luck Lad." "Hmm... ... ..." You automatically walk back out of Malk's Coding Center Learning The Screen '' "Oh Hey! I see Malk gave you an M-Linker. Have you checked it out yet? You can do all sorts of things. You can save your progress, check your party and read some data on Micromon!"'' This triggering another Tutorial on how to use your M-Linker by tapping it in the top-left corner. "It also has a minimap, which is shown on the top-right of the screen." Triggering a Tutorial on where the Minimap is loacted in the top-right (Which can be opened and closed). "Oh, you also got a new pair of running shoes! If you hold the bottom-right button, you will move faster! You can also dash with those shoes! All you have to do is double tap the run button, and you will dash in the same direction as you were running. Don't get too carried away though, you need to keep an eye on how much stamina you have left, OK? Pointing out the icon for running and dashing in the bottom-right corner. "And there's you backpack, just below the M-Linker button. Use it to check out your items." Indicating the Bag icon on the left of the screen where you access your items (Main Items , Chips , Other ). "Don't forget to review your quests with the button to the right!" Pointing out the Quests tab on the right to view all quests (completed and currently active). "That's it don't hesitate to ask if you need help!" As your character is about to leave for the quest, you are stopped AGAIN! Meeting Noah '' "Hey you! You are new, right? I have very useful information for newbies like you. If you have any questions about how Pixekai works or anything else, just le me know, OK?'' Scientist Noah is the Tutorial Teacher. If you are stuck on how to play or use anything in the game, he has all the knowledge. You can also go here. Quest 4 - The Cave Now that you have full control of your character, you are free to explore and do some quests! The patch of grass to the left of Malk's is for tutorial purposes only and the grass will never shake for a battle, thereby leaving Malk's Coding Center useless to us right now for battles. If you head right after finishing talking with "Scientist Noah" you will enter the TOP PART OF ROUTE 1 "Route 1 - Watch Out For Wild Micromon Hidden In The Grass" ------------------------------------------------------------ TAMER TIP #1 Welcome to Route 1. If you're aiming to 100% complete the game, here is your chance to catch your first few Micromon. Collect each one that you see, when you can. I recommend catching at least one right now to get you started. Also, if you didn't choose Vidri as your starter, you should definitely get a new Micromon as you don't have a Normal type in your party. Furthermore, by battling for a little while you can level up your Micromon so that you are ready for your first main fight! You can also find some usefull items in the grass such as Potions and Ethers. I would recommend that you get your Micromon to at least level 8, this should take approximately 15 fights as the average XP range here is between 10 XP and 20 Xp a battle. Higher than level 8 will just be a huge bonus, but keep a low level Micromon for weakening wild Micromon to capture, or you will kill them too easy with your starter. ------------------------------------------------------------ Micromon As you can see on the Map "The Cave" is located in the top right of Route 1, Follow the path around and go through the bushes on the right side to head up into the cave. '' "*BEEP* Hi, it's me again! I'm talking to you via your M-Linker. Seems to be part of a chip... I wonder what would happend if you were to find the rest of the fragments? There is something written on the back."'' "...AND A COLOSSUS APPEARED WITHIN THE RAGING FLAMES..." "I wonder what that means..." "Are you okay? I Just got a much stronger reading than the previous one... Readings this high only come from explosions. It is probably better for us to get out of this cave... What's that in your hand? ... Interesting, looks like a fragment of a chip. Oh, there is some hidden code in it... Let me decode it in a sec... Hmmm...There is a story i haven't told you yet...Years ago, a colossus - A giant Micromon - Appeared out of nowhere and destoyed a small and peaceful town called Growtown.Nobody knows why that Micromon attacked. All we know for sure is that a pile of debris is all that's left of Growntown. I want you to go there and investigate what happened. We need to find out what occurred to prevent this from happening again. Don't worry too much, you just go ahead and enjoy your new adventure! Thanks for your help!" '' Diamonds and Eggs ''"Take this as a token of my appreciation! These are Diamonds, which are very valuable, and you can use them to buy many items from The Store ! You can buy Micromon Eggs from the Store with diamonds. Use the Eggs to spin the lucky wheel! Every time you spin the wheel, you will win a new Micromon! Let me show you how. First, let's go ahead and buy an Egg. Tap the Store button in the top menu." Tapping the Store menu opens the Store, All Store information can be found by clicking the word Store any where on this walkthrough or here ... "There are many items available at the Store, make sure you check them out later OK? Let's look for for Digital Eggs. Go ahead and tap the Eggs category. There are different kinds of Eggs. There's the Golden Egg and the Silver one. Both of them are used to spin the wheel, however, the Golden Egg will give you higher quality and rarer Micromon than the Silver Egg. These rare Micromon are normally harder to find and capture in the wild. Ok let's try with a Golden Egg first. You should have enough Diamonds to buy one." Purchase yourself a Golden Egg with the 300 Diamonds that Malk gave you, and let's have a go at the Wheel :D GOOD LUCK! "Excellent! now you have a Golden Egg in your inventory. Remember that you can access the Store whenever you want and for better Micromon go always for the Golden Egg! OK let's exit the Store for now, you can check on the rest of the items later." '' "Tap on the icon at the top to access the Lucky wheel."'' (You will notice it has a 1 next to it, indicating you have 1 Egg available to use) '' '' "You can here check how many Eggs you have. As you can see, you already have one Golden Egg! You can also buy Eggs directly from here by tapping the + button. (Image to the right) -> "This is the jackpot, it changes every time you access the Wheel. It will highlight which ones are the rarest Micromon available each time you access the wheel. Any Micromon you get from the wheel will come with the highest Development rate, 10. Also, its level will be equivalent to the average level of your 5 strongest Micromon! '' ''"OK Let's see how lucky you are. Go ahead and spin the wheel!" "GOOD LUCK!" '' '' '' '' "Congratulations!!!! You just earned a new Micromon! Any Micromon you earn will go automatically to your party, unless its full. If so, it will be stored in your Denn at the '' ''hatchery. You can spin the wheel multiple times or just exit the lucky wheel. Go ahead and click on the X to exit." "Remember, the Micromon you earn from spinning the wheel tend to be stronger and have a higher development rate than the ones found in the wild. You can get more Eggs ''from the Store and access the lucky wheel at any time using these options at the top of your screen. Look at the time... I have to go back now. I gotta go. Stay safe!"'' "Oh! Before i forget...The weather is really nice in Navia... You should go there and relax for a change...Here take this as a token of my appreciation from me for your help in exploring the cave! Later! Quest 5 - Go To Navia So after another long tutorial you are back in control...for a few seconds. The cave has nothing of interest now that it's empty and useless to us so, head on out back to Route 1. Now we have the chance to explore more of Route 1 and meet some new people. '' '' ''"Hello! *BEEP* You're heading to Navia, aren't you? That's easy. Just go south from here! *BOOP* You might want to train or capture some Micromon here first, Though, keep an eye on the grass! Once you enter Navia, you'll be sure to run into some water-type enemies. They will become more powerful the further you go, so be careful! *BEEP* Oh! There's something important i forgot to tell you. Make sure to SAVE your progress using your M-linker.Keep in mind that if all your Micromon are defeated in battle it will be GAME OVER for you. SO REMEMBER TO SAVE YOUR GAME CONSTANTLY! Also, your game will be saved automatically each time you spin the lucky wheel to make sure you don't lose your Eggs. Off you go to Navia now!"'' Characters Micromon Tutorial Complete Hurray!!! The tutorial is over and we can now begin to play properly, get some new Micromon, and gather some other information. Route 1 is now as you see it in the image above! If you want to train a little use the grass outside the cave entrance because walking back onto the path will trigger more conversations. But don't worry, we will get into the hard core gaming soon. :D Side Quest #1 <<<<>>> "Boy, am i in trouble... Huh? Oh, you're that new fellow working for Malk. I'm Rowan, the database keeper... Well, until they find out i messed up. The Micromon, Kid, The Micromon! All my speciments just ran away into the wild! Look at this Scorch. I got him just in time, but all the others are nowhere to be found. I'm sure Malk wouldn't mind if you helped me too. Look, if you see a Creature on the road doing absolutly nothing, that's probably one of my specimens. Just like this Scorch here. If you find them, just call me immediately and i will take care of the rest. Understood? Now off you go. I'm sure you will find some during your travels." ------------------------------------------------------------ TAMER TIP #2 For the people that want to 100% the game, speaking to Rowan is a MUST at this point, throughout the walk through i will point out where his run away Micromon are hidden. ------------------------------------------------------------ Now we have a side quest which lasts the whole game, so keep your eyes open! Or just jump forward in the walkthrough to the side quests and have a look if you are stuck. Begin here by training up a little bit and catching some new Micromon, if you didn't catch anything earlier before the cave quest; try and get yourself a Pococo and a Parco. At this point, hunt around in the bushes in the top area. If you dont seem to find any around here, head on down to the bottom area. Just after the steps, there will be more conversations but nothing compared to what we had at the beginning of the story. '' "*BEEP* Hey! I bet you're fired up for fighting and catching some Micromon! You know where to find them, but you need to take care. Your backpack has some useful items, but when run out, you should buy more supplies. See that guy over there? He's a traveling merchant. He'll sell you supplies for your adventures. There are two ways you can buy supplies, either through merchants or at shops in towns. *BEEP* Buuuut if you're short on money, just come back to the laboratory, we have a healing console you can use for free *BEEP* Now move on!'' Merchant If you want to stock up on anything you can always talk to the merchant here. I wouldnt worry about purchasing anything at this stage in the game, keep your gold for Master Potions and other goodies later in the game. Tamers and Black Root Go to the right and battle your first Tamer, the XP is worth it! "So you are a new tamer like me? I have an idead let's practice together!" '''Tapping yes commences the battle! You don't really need a guide here but an easy way to win this fight is just keep attacking. It's a simple starter fight that 99% of people will win, but I'm sure someone out there has lost it. "Ugh... Not bad! I see you have the latest M-Linker! Did you know that you can change your default Micromon through your M-Linker? Just go to your party and swap the Micromon! The first slot will always be your default Micromon. This comes in handy when training a specific Micromon! Also, remember that the experience gained from battle will be split between Micromon who participated in it. The less Micromon you use in a battle, the more experience they get!" If you head straight down from Tamer Lucy, through the grass, and to the bottom left, you will meet a mysterious man dressed in blue... ???? He's not displayed on the map pictures above. "..." "*BEEP* Hey, wht's up with this guy?" "...... F-Find... C-Capture...... Organic... ... Organic..." "*BEEP* Organic, you say? The Only organic being around this place is my friend NAME here. ... Oops..." "...... O-Organic!! ... Capture...!!! This is a simple battle. If you beat Tamer Lucy with ease, then this guy will be a joke as he only has two level 4 Micromon and if you're up to scratch with the Walkthrough you should be level 10 + with your main Micromon. "Uuuugh...!!! ... F-F-Failure......" "Well, now you understand why you should not tell anyone you're oraganic, right? Let's keep going, and watch out for those guys..." To Navia So with control again you can head back out of there to the right and up, towards the Merchant. The guy in the top left of the map is a Navia Fanboy, he is a useless NPC ignore him and head on down the path and to the right. '' '' "Continue south to reach Navia - Pixekai's best beaches!" Follow the path down from the sign post, the guy on your left is LOST MINER. At this current time, I feel he is useless but he does mention a pick axe which belongs to someone named Lincoln. In future updates, I'm fairly certain this will turn into a side quest. For now, keep going south and onto the Cruise Ship. '' "Huh? I see you got a Navia Ticket. Would you like to head to Navia now?"'' Tapping YES progresses you through the quests and onto the boat to Navia, leaving Route 1 behind. But don't worry! You can travel back any time. "Very Well! Come on then, we're heading to Navia! [[Code Certificate of Navia|Part 2 --> ]] Code Certificate of Navia